


Undercover

by MonbebeX3



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Drugs, Investigations, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27859346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonbebeX3/pseuds/MonbebeX3
Summary: Son Hyungwoo was in charge of one drug investigation. He needed to get an undercover agent to help him get in the real path to solving this case.IM was young, but has been a good friend and acquaintance of Hyungwoo, nonetheless, he was quite surprised when Hyungwoo got in contact with him, for a case.Will he be able to help him? He has not been in this position for some time, and the "image" Hyungwoo wanted him to represent was a bit far from his real personality... But anything for some action, this last year was so boring, since Shownu left the terrorist dpt. he was bored to death and to be honest he wanted to kick some ass, or get some. Anything would work.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Preface

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I haven`t written fanfic in so long, I might drop it halfways… Will try not to, but I can’t promise how this will go. English is not my first or mother language, so any grammatical corrections will be welcomed, as well as any other kind of comments.
> 
> Also, this is my first MONSTA X fanfic, I have the storyline more or less set up, but the only secured relationship is going to be ChangKi, the rest will be with the mood, and I will keep updating the tags. 
> 
> PS: I know the summary sucks, and that this looks slow.. but bare it with me for a couple of chapters, until its all set on.

“Detective Son, as the main responsible for this case, we were expecting better results, you are young but with your profile, we hoped you to get this solved once and for good. We can’t this TIGER MOTH drug stay on our streets, many young people have died and it’s been seven months since you have been working in this case, with almost zero results.”

Hyungwoo straightened his back, he knew this was coming, is not that they didn’t get any results but this band was closed off, he kept listening to his Deputy police chief.

At his 27 years old, he was promoted as Police lieutenant thanks to some mayor situations in his life: he was the son of General Son, who prepared him from a young age to become one of the best soldiers of the country, a thing that he achieved at the young age of 23, being discharged from the Marine Corps with a gold medal after a big injury in his back.  
After a slow process of recovering, he decided to continue his career joining the Police, which with his background and knowledge was set as Police Corporal under the department of terrorism at only age 25.  
What no one expected, not even him, was to discover a link from, at that time Lieutenant of The Drugs and Organized Crime Unit to be directly linked with a terrorist organization. This was a major discovery, the Lieutenant was charged and sentenced to prison, the terrorist organization was cracked down and he was promoted under the position of the person he sent to prison. But that is a story for another day.

Right now, he could feel how his back started to get numb, he wanted to get over with this reprimand. He knew he was not getting the results the Deputy Chief and the Chief of Police wanted. It has been 8 months since he changed departments and most of the officers in his office didn’t trust him, they didn’t want to believe that his previous Lieutenant was indeed a corrupted being and that he was not only linked with a terrorist organization but with one of the biggest mafias of the country, and he was the mole in the Police. 

It was hard to work like this, he only could count two officers in his department that he could truly say he trusted and because of this, he couldn’t really advance fast enough in this investigation. That’s the reason he planned this meeting, he knew his superiors weren’t happy, he wasn’t happy either. He needed to ask for more funds and for permission to get some acquaintances in this case, he knew he could trust them to solve this case, but it implied to show some secret information to people who were outside of the Police, thing that was out of boundaries. 

Not to mention, he wanted to set someone to become part of the main distributors of the Tiger Moth drug as an undercover agent, which if he weren’t “famous” would be something he would do himself. He never liked to put his colleagues, friends, brothers in that kind of position, but at this point, he was desperate. 

“I really can’t believe, the only thing you found in these 7 months is that club as the main distributor, but inside of it, absolute zero information, neither the owner nor the staff has any dark background, and the evidence you are pointing out is too weak to do a raid.” The Deputy Chief looked up, pressed his lips while throwing the report Hyungwoo gave him at his arrival. “Well, you asked for this meeting, I am waiting for your input.”

Hyungwoo breathed slowly, he knew Deputy Kim didn’t like him, he was one of those old officers that believed he was set up in this position only because of his surname and father influence, but even with the luck he had when solving his last case, he always worked hard to achieve and fulfil his tasks.

“As shown in the report, Sir, I am understaffed, I need people I can trust to get into their circle, even if we can’t pinpoint the heads of this mafia, we got the distribution process and some names that are the mayor.. “

“You got the names but not the faces” Kim Interrupted.

“True, and this is why I want to get in touch with the distributors, by making a big purchase” Hyugnwoo had patience, but he was under too much pressure and he needed this man to listen to him, he didn’t come here to entertain Deputy Kim with his failures.

“The Million won, you crazily asked last week?” Kim laughed.

“Yes” Hyungwo clenched his fist behind his back, he has been standing up for an hour, while Deputy Kim read the papers while listening to him complain about his incompetence. At this point, he knew he would need to get a good massage after this.

“Continue”

“I have already in mind who I need and how to proceed, I know them personally, I have worked with them before and I know we can solve this case record time, the start will be slow as we need to set the mole inside the club and set some recording devices but, I can assure you, Sir, that the case will be solved before the year passes.” Hyungwoo looked straight to the Deputy.

“Before the year passes from the moment you got the case, or you bring your friends and waste the citizen’s taxes?” Kim scoffed “Since you came to this Department, you have got zero results, what makes you think we would approve this kind of plan?”.

“With all the respect, Sir. I have solved the biggest case this Department had ever solved, not to mention I helped you to avoid the Internal affairs Investigation by including in my investigation your relationship with Lieutenant Park and how he has been deceiving you for almost 10 years.”

Kim’s face was red, anger emanating for all his pores, his stance changed, leaning on the table and clasping his hands on the table. A cold silence was set in the room. After eternal seconds, Kim talked “ Continue, Lieutenant Son.”

“I… I think I can solve this case, but I need people who have a similar background as me, they need to be prepared, even if this mafia looks simple, we have discovered that the main heads are smart and know how to move in the shadow, we just got two names and a place after months of investigation, not only that, this case was open even before I came here and the previous investigation was infructuous too. I think is bigger than we think, I have never seen an organization as slippery as this one.”

“Bigger?” Kim raised an eyebrow. That was good, Hyungwoo knew that if he could make Kim feel slightly interested, he would get the things he needed, even if that included Kim’s shadow behind his investigation all that time long.

“The distribution circle includes some high standard parties, including models and Djs. Most of the deaths were young people who got the low-quality tiger moth, the leftovers. But the good tiger moth is said to have effects that last for days and are mostly used by Idols and models. If we take into account that these high-class people are involved, why would they sell something toxic and mortal to kids? I can assure you, it is a distraction from the big issue”.

“Do you have proofs of this second-tier Tiger Moth? As far as we know, the deaths were related with only one drug, you are practically implying there is another one, I wasn’t informed until now, and you said “rumours”,”

“I do. Have you heard of “LK”?.

“Love Killa? The model’s drug,”

“We have found that Love Killa has almost the same chemical structure that tiger moth, even more, that tiger moth is “love killa gone wrong” as our laboratory technician likes to call it. Tiger moth is mixed in a way the chemical reaction is lower and the effect in our system is different. I went back to the files of Love Killa’s case, which mind me say it is still open and with no team currently investigating it, and the dates match. The first deaths of citizens under Tiger Moth were when the Police started investigating LK and set some links with high-rank politicians which were on the election line. Furthermore, with these deaths, the case was paused and started the investigation of tiger moth as the deaths kept increasing, plus the re-structuration of the high Police ranks and this branch investigation, the past year and a half has been a blackout for that investigation”.

“Why is this not in the report I just read?”

“Because this is all circumstantial evidence, and as I said, I feel this is bigger than we expect, I know I should not trust everyone with this information, much less put it on paper.”

Kim exhaled out loud, resting again his back on his leather chair. “ I will try to move the issue up, I can’t assure you anything, but let me tell you… I will support you in this case, only in this one, you better solve it, and don’t come asking for any more favours.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Hyungwoo leaned over showing his gratitude.

“Now, I will let you bring this I.M and Wonho to the case, but you will be the one to talk to their superiors and, above all, their link to our department, this case or me, must be non-existent… this is an “undercover” case from now on. You will keep investigating this case, but for the rest of the office you will be removed from this case and it will be put on pause, the deaths had decreased on the last month so we will say another branch took the lead of the case. This, “ Kim stood up while buttoning his jacket, “means you will have more cases at the same time, I expect you to be able to do all at the same time”

“Thank you, Sir” Hyungwoo repeated.

“Now, get these profiles and destroy them, I don’t want to know anything else about them”.

“Yes”, Hyungwoo took the files that were on Kim’s desk.

_________________________


	2. Changkyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun laughed, he really did. All his body was shaking, he couldn’t stop, his crotch pressing against Hyungwoo’s. He was spanked.  
> Changkyun jolted, looking serious to Hyungwoo, the laugh long forgotten. “Did, you, just, spanked me?.”  
> “Hmm, liked it?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this is going.  
> I had the main story and characters set up, but then I sit and write whatever.
> 
> I am so so sorry.  
> This might look slightly slow, but it's because the first chapters are just to present the characters and their personalities more or less.
> 
> I promise it will get better slowly, I hope so.

Letting his breath out, he leaned his bareback on the blue tatami, it was cold compared with his feverish skin. He has been working out for an hour and a half, he felt his heart having a party on his cardiovascular system. Usually, he never worked up so much, not in this way at least. He was more like a “gym rat'' kind of guy, as he liked to use the weights and the infamous devices at the gym, that would help you work those muscles you don’t even remember their names.

But, today was a different day, or maybe not, it didn’t matter. The fact was that he needed to release some steam.

“Giving up already IM?” - Eunseo’s candid voice sounded smooth near his left ear.

He turned his body to the side, opening his eyes. “That’s not on my vocabulary, I just think it's time to shower and get ready for my date” he couldn't repress his smirk when seeing how Eunseo quirked his eyebrow, she was removing the top part of the hapkido uniform  
.  
“You really like to be all sore….?” she ended the teasing with a questioning tone.  
Changkyun couldn’t avoid but laugh, her body shaking while he was getting up, this was not a smart idea, truth be told, he was tired. “Nah, I just needed someone to kick my ass so I could feel as calm as a toad in the sun.”  
“You always come here after your reports with Choi, don’t you think I haven’t noticed this pattern already, I might be younger but I am not stupid”.  
“Eunseeeoooo, what are you saying, I just came here so I can revive my memories of how to use Hapkido accurately, my date could be a bad boy who needs some pinning,” he said, locking his arms around her neck and squishing her under his arm, walking to the locker room.  
“You smell, better go shower…. But for real, you know you can talk to me, even if we all know you like to be sore” she sounded funny as she was pinching her nose.  
Changkyun gave her a little squish before letting go, a small smile on his lips.  
“You worry too much when you are not throwing me against the floor, you could have gone easier on me” he said while pushing the door. She laughed, a true high pitched sound and a snort came out from her.  
“IM, I went soft on you” she answered back, still laughing.  
“Oh, excuse me, master hapkido gold medal went soft on me, that’s why I almost feel the blood on my lungs?”. He pressed the lights on, the flicking sound of the bulbs came followed by the yellowish tone of the light. It was humid and cold, it smelled like a locker room but with a soft tint of lemon. Near a bench, he removed the pants and underwear in one go.  
He could hear Eunseo moving around on the other side of the lockers.  
“So...how did you get this date? Are you making some catfish accounts on weird apps? Or you do get out?” She asked, soft steps moving on the other side.

“Actually…” He thought of it, Eunseo knew him, should he tell her?. He didn’t know what Hyungwoo wanted, he asked just for some beers and maybe a hand when he called, IM didn’t know if it was a secret. He opted to stay quiet for now, also it would be weird if the other people knew he went to meet Hyungwoo without the others, after all, he used to be in this department and many of them do miss him.  
“Hmm?” the sound of water started echoing on the room, she had started her shower,  
Rising a bit of his voice, he answered “It's an old flint, we both need some action, so we just decided to meet” He lied, and the idea came to his mind. It was weird, he never thought of his Hyung in that way,  
“Mhh have fun and use protection, I hope you use well ur free day”.

__________________________

He stepped out of the taxi, he had a car but knowing he would surely have some drinks, he decided to take a cab. The moment his black boots touched the floor he was already receiving some looks. He wanted to have fun tonight, his “date” was not a real one, so why not end this meeting with some fun? He could pick someone before going home, it’s been some time since he was out anyway. That’s why he decided to go out with his “rocking” outfit, this kind would attract male and female interest equally. Black leather jacket, with a short leaves white shirt and under it a long sleeve fishnet shirt, leather legging and commando. 

He would get action today. 

Excited about visiting the “Blue Moon” club, for the first time, and with Hyungwoo as a company, would not deserve less. Changkyun grabbed his phone, and texted a simple “I am here”, he received a fast answer, with a QR code.

It was not surprising that Hyungwoo would have this kind of VIP access for one of the most exclusive clubs in the city. Making a mental note to ask him later how did he get it, he cut out the long waiting line and showed the QR to the bouncer, who winked at him while letting him in. 

He smiled, it was working.

The phone vibrated in his hand, looking at the notification, he saw “look up”.Wow, Hyungwoo has not changed at all, short and direct. And looking amazingly from that railing on the second floor. That was fast.

Moving through the dance floor and going up to the second one, he noticed how the music was not super high, strong enough to be able to dance and listen to it over the chatter of people, but not super loud that would make your ears bleed, he looked around, and saw a DJ, he was good looking, was his face even real? Surgery most surely, he scoffed in his mind.

“Ey”, he snapped out of his mind, looking at a very nicely dress Hyungwoo. Deep blue suit, with leopard print in it? And a white and black looking through dressing shirt. Changkyuns raised his eyebrow. 

“Wow Hyung, never expected you to be the leopard kind of guy,” he said while approaching him, they hugged, it was not a secret that Hyungwoo was like an older brother to Changkyun, and the other way around.

“Kid, don’t start with me, I haven’t drink yet” Hyungwo answered while laughing.

“I was surprised when you called” They moved deeper into the club, this floor was a lateral square above the dance floor, you could look at it from the railings, but also look outside because of the big windows that made the wall, these windows were blacked out, you wouldn’t be able to see through them from the outside. There were different sets of cushions, tables, and sofas, making different VIP sections. At the far-away end, there was another set of stairs just beside a small bar. 

They got their drinks on the bar, Changkyun asked for a peach rose cocktail, with his favorite bourbon Four Roses. Hyungwoo took Jackdaniels with Honey and a shot Bayleys. The thought of it made Chankyung quiver, he would never understand how he could ask for this kind of drink. Even the barman looked surprised, tho he wasn’t sure if because of their looks of because of this unique mix.

They sat on the nearest sofa, it was the smallest one on this floor, also the most secluded and private one of all. And from here they could see the mini stage in which the DJ was bopping all the people on the dance floor.

“Come here,” Hyungwoo said, and took Chankyun by surprise when tugged him to make him sit almost on his lap. He froze.  
“Hyun--”  
Hyungwoo interrupted him, grabbing his face and approaching his ear where he softly said “Remember that I said I would need your help?”. Okay, Changkyun was ready to run away. He wanted some, but not with his Hyung, what kind of help…. Oh god.  
Hyungwoo set his hand on Changkyun’s leg and squeezed. “Calm down, I am covering my lips with you, and this is for a case… I won’t ask anything like that to you… Even if you dress all in latex.”  
Changkyun relaxed and straddle Hyungwoo. “Ok, I was scared for a second, and.. Latex? I am learning more than I wanted”.  
Hyungwoo laughed and took Changkyun by his ass. Changkyun tilted his head while leaning a bit on him. “Now, will you tell me what are we doing?”.  
“Summary, I need you to get noticed by that barman in there, why? I will explain that tomorrow, but, for tonight and probably the next couple of months you are an American-Korean that got caught with a big stake of drugs and were about to go to jail but you convinced “me” the Lieutenant of the Drugs Department to “spare” you”.  
Changkyun laughed, he really did. All his body was shaking, he couldn’t stop, his crotch pressing against Hyungwoo’s. He was spanked.  
Changkyun jolted, looking serious to Hyungwoo, the laugh long forgotten. “Did, you, just, spanked me?.”  
“Hmm, liked it?”.  
Changkyun grabbed Hyungwoo’s collar, pushing him near his face, on another angle it would look like they were kissing, but that was something really far away from reality. “Hyung, I don’t know how much did you plan this, but your imagination sucks, It doesn’t make sense, whoever who knows you, knows you are anti-corruption, what the fuck? How did you come with this shitty setting? And why?”.  
Hyungwoo spanked him again. “Shh”. He grabbed him, like that, by his ass, and got up. Carrying him until he sat on one of the stools at the bar. “ This is final, I am not seeing you again, it’s enough I saved your ass once, and you do not learn. My superiors are already mad at me for other issues and I don’t want to take care of this either, you won’t bring any good, and to be honest, not even your pretty face will give me what I want.” Hyungwoo said, loud enough for the barman to hear. “Once was enough…”. He walked away like that.  
Changkyun looked at him with his mouth wide open, he surely looked like a fish, but what the actual fuck? This was not only a bad porno script that didn’t make any sense, but he was left just like that? AND HE RECEIVED TWO SPANKS ?!

“WHAT, THE, ACTUAL, FUCK” He said out loud, not screaming but in a quite higher tone than his own. He turned around, looking at the barman who also looked surprised, they exchanged looks, and the barman coughed. 

“ 3 tequila shots now, please”. The barman hurried to put them on the counter, and as Changkyun Received them, he drank it one by one, with no stops. No salt, no lemon. He wanted to fucking get drunk.

__________________

Changkyun woke up on his bed. How did he get in here?, He was naked, that was not new, he liked to sleep naked. He remembers talking to Hyungwoo and drinking… But the rest of the night was a blur. He remembers to smile and wink the barman, go down the stairs, and dance until he barely could know where was right where was left, and where was the floor.  
He remembers making out with someone, near the DJ booth, actually, he remembers making out with both, a pretty girl and the DJ, at the same time.

Wow, he remembers more than he thought, but his head was going to kill him, he moved out of bed, moving to the kitchen and opening the fridge door, took a bottle of water. 

His phone started vibrating, he could hear it front the kitchen, but he wouldn’t rush to pick it up, he knew he would surely have a worse headache if he ran.

He sat on his bed, took the jacket he wore the night before, and looked in the pockets to pick the phone.

A missed call: HW-Hyung.  
He scoffed.  
A message from HW-Hyung.  
“Old shed. At 15. Don’t be late”

Changkyun scoffed, he would kick Hyungwoo in the shin. Looking at the hour, he knew he had to rush. He really will kick Hyungwoo in the shin.

He drank the rest of the water and moved to the shower.  
“Ah… what did you get into Im Changkyun..” He said to himself while letting the shower run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any comments are welcomed.
> 
> English is not my mother language and I haven't written in a lot of years, so for real, anything will be welcomed.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
